Kesempatan Kedua
by Rui Uchikaze
Summary: Dan untuk kali ini biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan, saling memiliki dalam cinta tulus mereka. Biarkan mereka saling mendekap dengan kasih, tanpa harus merasakan semua perlakuan buruk. Mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan segala kebersamaan mereka tanpa mendengar semua celaan dan caci maki. Biarkan cinta tulus mereka terjaga selamanya dalam suNaru, BxB


**-_ Ui Present _-**

 **000 SECOND CHANCE 000**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Warning : Boys x Boys, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

 **Rated : T aja**

 **Summary:** Dan untuk kali ini biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan, saling memiliki dalam cinta tulus mereka. Biarkan mereka saling mendekap dengan kasih, tanpa harus merasakan semua perlakuan buruk. Mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan segala kebersamaan mereka tanpa mendengar semua celaan dan caci maki. Biarkan cinta tulus mereka terjaga selamanya dalam keabadian.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 _Setiap goresan hidupku adalah bahagia bersamamu_

 _Meskipun aku harus berjuang sendirian dalam sakit_

 _Aku akan terus berusaha demi cintamu_

 _Tautan tanganmu adalah pelindungku_

 _Tak peduli setiap dengungan kasar menyakitiku_

 _Selama aku memilikimu tak berarti apapun semua derita_

 _Karena aku percaya cinta kita adalah satu_

 _Dan meski aku pergi kala lelah_

 _Aku akan kembali dan membawamu bersamaku_

 _ **Naruto**_

…

 _Tak bisakah kau bertahan disampingku_

 _Setidaknya bawa aku bersamamu_

 _Aku selalu berkata kau cintaku_

 _Dan itu bukanlah omong kosong_

 _Bawa aku dalam setiap langkahmu dan biarkan aku menjagamu_

 _Mari berbagi rasa sakit bersama-sama_

 _Dan percayalah kebahagiaan adalah akhir dari cerita kita_

 _Dalam semua keabadian damai_

 _Dimana hanya ada aku, kau dan cinta_

 _ **Sasuke**_

…

 _10 Oktober 2015_

Keheningan yang tergambar jelas disebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang dominan dengan warna putih itu, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda penghuni didalam sana. Helaian tirai putih melambai menunjukkan sesosok pemuda yang tengah terduduk dibangku panjang yang menghadap kearah taman tanpa hal yang ia perbuat. Sosok itu hanya menatap kosong taman yang penuh dengan bunga krisan itu, krisan yang ia tanam bersama sosok yang kini membelenggu pikirannya.

"Naruto." Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu dari kekosongannya, Naruto menatap sahabatnya yang kini mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Kiba, bagaimana kau masuk?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali menatap taman bunga dihadapannya, mencoba menghiraukan tatapan sahabatnya yang menggambarkan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya saat ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengunci pintu depan Naruto." Jawab Kiba, ia masih menatap sahabatnya yang nampak sangat berbeda dari sahabatnya yang dulu ia kenal. Tak ada lagi sinar semangat yang biasanya tergambar jelas di mata bulat Naruto, ia merindukan seringai kemenangan Naruto saat mengalahkannya dalam bermain game dan tawa puasnya saat semua kejahilannya berhasil mengenai sasaran. Tapi yang ada hanya sesosok pemuda berwajah pucat tanpa tatapan kehidupan, tak ada senyuman disana hanya ada luka dan kesakitan.

"Ah, ayo kita keluar. Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen dan main games sepuasmu." Ajak Kiba mencoba setidaknya membangkitkan semangat hidup dari sahabatnya yang nampak menghilang.

"Untuk apa kau mentraktirku?" Tanya Naruto kini menatap wajah Kiba yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini ulang tahunmu kita harus merayakannya." Ajak Kiba kembali kali ini lebih bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali." Ucap Naruto perlahan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba mencoba menyembunyikan kebohongan yang ada diwajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena pemuda brengsek itu? Dia sudah tak memperdulikanmu Naruto, sudahlah kau harus keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Kiba seraya berusaha menarik Naruto untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk, tapi sebuah perlawanan membuat ia menatap marah pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi Kiba, Sasuke akan mencariku." Kiba menatap kecewa sahabatnya yang sudah terluka berkali-kali karena pemuda brengsek bernama Sasuke itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar babak belur pemuda itu dan melemparkannya tepat di kaki Naruto, memaksanya berlutut dan meminta maaf atas semua yang ia perbuat pada sahabatnya.

"Pria brengsek itu tidak pernah memperdulikanmu, kau lihat sendiri bukan saat dia bersama gadis murahan. Ayolah Naruto, kita pergi ke Amerika, kau bisa lebih baik disana." Kiba memohon setidaknya dia ingin Naruto bertahan untuk hidupnya melakukan pengobatan terbaik yang selama ini selalu ditolaknya.

"Aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersama Sasuke , lagipula kata dokter… Ughh." Sebuah erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir Naruto, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang menghujam dikepalanya dengan cairan hangat yang mengalir dikedua hidungnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup bertahan, samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan panik sahabatnya tapi ia sungguh tak bisa lagi bertahan.

'Kiba maafkan aku, Sasuke aku mencintaimu.'

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

 _10 November 2015_

" _Aku akan kembali dan membawamu bersamaku"_

Dering alarm berbunyi nyaring membuat sang penghuni kamar terbangangun dari mimpi tidurnya, mengumpulkan kembali kepingan kesadarannya kemudian menjangkau benda berisik yang telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk membangunkannya, menggantikan tugas sosok pemuda yang biasa membangunkannya dengan semua tingkah anehnya.

Sasuke nama pemuda itu, hanya bisa menatap sedih kamar putihnya, kamar yang secara khusus Naruto desain untuk kamar mereka. Mengingat Naruto membuat luka bersalahnya menganga dalam hati pemuda yang dikenal dengan sikap dinginnya, ia masih ingat dengan jelas pukulan keras Kiba diwajahnya sesaat setelah pemakaman Naruto. Ya, Narutonya telah pergi dan semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Sasuke menutup matanya meresapi setiap luka yang terasa luar biasa dalam dadanya. Dan mimpi yang datang menghampirinya membuat lubang yang menganga semakin menyakitkan.

 **Flashback**

Sebuah pukulan telak Sasuke terima membuatnya tersungkur keras ditanah, Sasuke menatap nyalang Kiba yang nampak berdiri terengah dihadapannya dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau brengsek, kau telah membunuh Naruto. Kau membuatku kehilangan Naruto, kau sialan." Teriak Kiba membungkuk dan kembali memukul Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menahan setiap teriakan dan cacian yang dilontarkan Kiba padanya, ia tahu semua kesalahannya yang tak menyadari perubahan Naruto sebulan terakhir. Naruto yang nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, Naruto yang lebih sering tidur dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu karena semua kesibukannya yang menumpuk karena project besar sang sedang ia tangani saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah, karena semua kecuekannya selama ini.

"Kau tahu Naruto melihatmu mencium wanita murahan itu." Teriakan Kiba kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke yang kali ini kembali menghentak dadanya. Naruto melihat kejadian itu, Sasuke menatap mata Kiba mencari kebohongan disana namun tak ada yang ada hanya emosi yang bisa ia artikan sebuah kejujuran.

Kiba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, meninggalkan pemuda itu terduduk diam tak jauh dari tempat pemakaman Naruto. Sasuke berjalan perlahan, mendekati makam yang masih basah, makam kekasih hatinya,

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tak pernah menciumnya. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan kebodohanku." Ratap Sasuke seraya membelai batu nisan dingin bertahtakan nama pujaan hatinya, pujaan yang ia dapatkan dengan segala perjuangan, menghiraukan setiap tatapan aneh yang memandang hubungan tabu mereka sebelah mata.

 **Flashback End**

Sasuke memukul dadanya, mencoba mengusir rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit akan kehilangan cinta, apa mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan untuknya? Untuk orang brengsek sepertinya, orang brengsek yang telah menyakiti teramat dalam sesosok cinta yang selama ini setia menemaninya.

Seandainya ia menyadarinya, seandainya ia tetap memperhatikan Naruto disetiap kesibukannya, seandainya Naruto tak melihat wanita itu menciumnya. Hanya seandainya dan seandainya yang bisa ia katakan.

'Tuhan, seandainya kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji akan mencintainya dengan lebih baik.'

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sebuah bau sedap menyeruak ke dalam indra penciuman Sasuke membuatnya perlahan membuka mata, ia mengucek perlahan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia mengernyit aneh, ketika indra penciumannya kembali mencium wangi masakan yang terasa familiar. Ia membuka selimutnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah luar kamar menuju dapur yang selama satu bulan ini tak tersentuh siapapun.

Sasuke menajamkan matanya melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya sibuk mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam sesuatu di penggorengan yang ia yakini adalah masakan. Pemuda itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dibelakangnya. Sebuah senyum yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus terdiam ditempat tanpa bisa memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Teme, kau seperti melihat hantu." Ucap pemuda cemberut kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meracik makanan yang sebentar lagi matang.

Sasuke masih terdiam ditempat ia masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, ia yakin masih menangisi kepergian Naruto kemarin tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuatnya syok. Sasuke membuka handphone yang ia pegang melihat kearah susunan tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang membuatnya kembali terdiam '4 Oktober 2015'. Ia kemudian teringat do'anya yang ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan.

' _ **Tuhan, seandainya kau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji akan mencintainya dengan lebih baik.'**_

Sasuke ingin menangis saat ini, ia sungguh tak menyangka Tuhan begitu mencintainya dengan membawa kembali Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang kini nampak sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan mereka, ia segera melangkah secepat yang ia bisa merengkuh Naruto dari belakang membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengit perlahan.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto lebih lembut, merasakan keanehan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lirih, menyerukkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada leher Naruto, mencium aroma yang begitu ia rindukan.

"?"

"Maafkan aku karena beberapa saat terakhir tak memperdulikanmu. Maaf Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tulus, dalam hati ia berjanji akan merubah semua perilaku buruknya pada Naruto dan menggantinya dengan hari-hari penuh cinta.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

 **Sasuke POV**

 _5 Oktober 2015_

Hari pertama setelah kejadian mencengangkan kemarin, kejadian yang membuatku sadar betapa Tuhan sangat mencintaiku. Mengembalikanku pada saat aku belum kehilangan dia, kekasihku Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, kami memang pasangan kekasih sesama pria atau gay atau terserah orang mau menyebut apa pada kami, dan kami tahu hubungan tak akan pernah diterima dengan mudah dalam kehidupan yang penuh peraturan ini. Kami melewati banyak masa sulit bersama, mencoba menulikan telinga kami dari setiap cacian, dan pandangan jijik orang lain pada kami. Meski ada beberapa yang dapat menerima hubungan kami. Tapi setidaknya kami masih bersama hingga sekarang, dan tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dalam benakku aku akan menyesali hubungan kami.

Aku kembali menatap wajah yang kini terlelap tenang disampingku, ia benar-benar seperti bayi polos tanpa dosa saat lelap dalam mimpi meski aku tahu saat bangun nanti ia akan berisik sekali. Aku menatapnya lagi kali ini lebih berani dengan menyentuh bagian-bagian wajah yang terpahat sempurna dan yang selalu mampu membuatku terpesona karenanya. Mencoba meresapi setiap kepingan hatiku yang hancur karena kepergiannya tersusun kembali, aku membiarkannya kembali menyatu meski ku tahu mungkin kami tetap akan berpisah karena penyakit laknat yang terus menggrogoti tubuh yang selama ini ku kira mata indah itu mulai terbuka menampakkan sepasang manik coklat yang selalu berhasil membiusku.

"Hn Dobe." Sapaku padanya tak lupa memberikan sebuah smirk andalanku.

"Teme, Kau tidak berangkat kerja?" ah aku tahu mungkin ia merasa aneh karena pagi ini aku masih bersamanya disaat ia terbangun karena biasanya aku telah menghilang dari sampingnya saat pagi buta, meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian yang baru aku sadari tak sedikitpun ia keluhkan padaku memilih untuk menanggungnya sendiri dan bodohnya aku saat itu tak pernah menyadarinya dan memilih tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku.

"Tidak, aku mengambil cuti. Dan akan menemanimu seharian ini." Ucapku yang disambut tatapan tak percaya dari mata biru indah itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." jawabku membuatku menerima sebuah pelukan maut yang segera ku balas dengan sama hangatnya mendengarkan suara tawanya yang menelusup hangat masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku.

/.

/.

Hari ini kami habiskan untuk berbelanja di supermarket, menautkan jemari kami erat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik dan aneh dari setiap orang. Jujur kami tak perduli, dengingan suara tak menyenangkan ini telah terlalu terbiasa kami dengar. Dengan segala cobaan berat menerjang hubungan tabu kami, dan semuanya berhasil kami lewati dengan indah. Dan membuktikan pada setiap orang cinta kami terlalu besar untuk dipisahkan strata sosial, adat-istiadat dan gender.

Aku menatap Naruto yang nampak asyik memilih sayur-mayur untuk persediaan makanan kami, jika melihat seperti ini ia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang memilih sayur terbaik untuk diberikan kepada keluarganya tercinta.

"Anata." Panggilku seraya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Teme ini tempat umum." Ucapnya setengah berbisik mungkin ia merasa risih seperti ini, membuat setiap kalimat hinaan orang-orang yang lewat terdengar lebih jelas.

"Apa kau terluka mendengarnya?" Tanyaku, aku lepaskan pelukanku dan memegang wajahnya menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak , kata-kata mereka bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali karena cinta ini selalu menutup telingaku dan hanya mendengar bisikan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya, membuatku memeluk tubuh yang terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun meragukan perasaannya, perasaan kami meskipun seluruh dunia ini melarang, menghina atau mencaci maki kami dengan hinanya apapun itu kami tak akan terpisah.

Suara batuk keras Naruto membuatku melepaskan pelukan kami, aku melihatnya secepat mengkin mengambil tissue yang ada dikantongnya untuk menutup mulutnya. Suara batuk itu semakin menjadi membuatku meninggalkannya sejenak mengambil air putih dirak terdekat, namun ketika hendak menyerahkannya langkahku terhenti. Dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat bercak merah nampak jelas tercetak ditisssue itu membuatku tersadar bahwa saat-saat bersamanya yang tak tersisa banyak lagi.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

 _6 Oktober 2015_

Suara tawanya terdengar merdu menelusup indra pendengaranku membuatku menarik kedua sudut bibirku menatapnya yang nampak begitu bahagia berhasil mengalahkan Kiba dalam permainan -entah apa namanya- yang tengah mereka mainkan di ruang tengah. Gerutuan Kiba menambah semarak keadaan tak lupa perang mulut yang selalu mereka lakukan yang menurutku sangat kekanakan.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang tengah aku lakukan, aku tengah mengawasi mereka yang asyik bermain games, seperti seorang ayah menjaga anak nakalnya. Hal ini mampu membuat wajah Kiba cengo tak percaya ketika ku katakan akan menemani mereka bermain games, tidak menemani secara langsung hanya melihat mereka dari sofa dengan laptop untukku mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku kirim segera melalui e-mail. Entah mengapa aku merasa bos terlalu mencintaiku hingga aku tak bisa menikmati masa cutiku dengan tenang.

"Kiba mengaku saja jika kau kalah, jangan mengataiku berbuat curang." Teriakan Naruto terdengar membuatku terbebas dari segala pemikiranku, ku tatap Naruto yang sedang memasang mode ngambek yang menurutku sangat manis, hah, Narutoku memang selalu manis..

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian." Leraiku yang berbuah tatapan tajam dari keduanya, memang sangat susah berurusan dengan para maniak game.

"Ayo cepat bereskan, aku tunggu kalian didepan. Kita akan makan malam diluar." Ucapku seraya menutup semua pekerjaanku yang sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu. Dapat ku dengar teriakan bahagia dari Kiba, hah aku lupa foodmonsternya.

"Teme tak usah mengajak Kiba, nanti ia bisa menghabiskan uangmu." Teriak Naruto, yang hanya ku tanggapi 'hn' dan senyum tipis sekilas tak terlihat. Dan sebuah pertengkaran baru dengan topik berbeda dari keduanya, yang hanya dapat ku tanggapi dengan desahan bosan dengan kelakuan kekanakkan mereka..

/.

/.

Aku hanya menatap khawatir Naruto yang tengah berada didalam kamar mandi, bukannya aku tak tahu apa yang tengah dia lakukan didalam sana. Tapi hingga saat ini kau masih tak sanggup mengakui ketahuanku tentang apa yang tengah diderita Naruto, aku tak bisa membuatnya merasa takut akan memberatkanku karena aku yakin hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab Naruto merahasiakan semua ini dariku.

Dan aku tak ingin melihatnya sedih dan tertekan karena hal itu, biarkanlah aku berbohong dan menjaga Naruto dalam kepura-puraan tak mengetahui apapun. Membuatnya bahagia dengan semua hal yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

 _7 Oktober 2015_

Menikmati saat tenang seperti ini bagaikan mimpi dalam hidupku beberapa saat lalu yang memilih tenggelam dalam lautan pekerjaanku, membuatku melupakan cintaku dan membiarkannya merasakan segala kesakitannya sendirian dalam sepi. Hingga saat ini rasa sakit karena sesal itu masih melukai hatiku, meninggalkan segaris leka bernama sesal. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh ringkihnya mencoba mengirimkan sebanyak mungkin rasa hangat tubuhku. Membiarkan keheningan tenang ini menyelimuti kami, memilih menatap ratusan bunga krisan yang nampak bermekaran indah di kebun kami. Merasakan setiap kenyamanan tubuhnya yang duduk didepankuku dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada bahuku,kedua tanganku kueratkan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke apa kau menyesal telah memilihku?" Sebuah pertanyaan darinya membuyarkan keheningan diantara kami, ku tatap matanya yang masih menatap bunga krisan dihadapan kami. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal ini, apakah semua hal yang telah kami lalui untuk memperjuangkan cinta ini tak cukup untuk meyakinkannya?

"Aku tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menyesalinya Naruto."

"Meskipun saat meninggalkan keluargamu demiku ?" tanyanya lagi kali ini menatapku, dapat kulihat binar luka disana. Binar luka yang inginku buang jauh dari wajah kekasihku tercinta ini.

"Apapun itu, aku sangat merasa beruntung memilikimu Naruto. Memiliki cinta kita, kau yang telah mengenalkanku arti cinta dan aku hanya ingin merasakannya bersamamu." Jawabku, kueratkan pelukanku menenggelamkan wajahku pada bahunya. Mencoba meyakinkannya betapa aku tak pernah menyesal telah meninggalkan keluarga brengsek yang hanya membuatku tersiksa. Aku hanya membutuhkan Naruto disampingku, hanya itu.

Sebuah erangan kesakitan memasuki telingaku, ku tolehkan segera wajahku menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah menahan kesakitan di pelukanku. Tetesan cairan anyir itu mulai keluar dari hidung Naruto membuatku shock.

"Naruto." Ku pegang wajah yang semakin memucat itu, membiarkan cairan merah itu mengotori lengan bajuku.

"Sa..Suke." Kelopak mata itu perlahan tertutup menyembunyikan manik biru yang begitu ku kagumi.

"Naruto bangunlah, Naruto."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

 _8 Oktober 2015_

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus menghadapi kenyataan ini, melihat Narutoku merasakan sakit yang tak pernah aku sadari sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit Naruto sebelum waktu kembali, Narutoku harus merasakan sakit karena penyakitnya dan juga karenaku. Berjuang seorang diri, menanggung semuanya sendiri. Aku sungguh merasa pantas menerima pukulan Kiba saat itu, bagaimana aku menelantarkan Naruto sendirian. Padahal aku telah berjanji akan mencintai Naruto dan menjaganya.

Aku bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit cairan hangat membasahi wajahku, aku benar-benar tak bisa jika harus kehilangan Naruto sekali lagi. Bolehkah aku egois? Untuk kali ini aku ingin memintaMu Tuhan, membiarkanku bersama Naruto dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia seperti janjiku dulu, aku ingin mencintainya disepanjang hidupku.

Ku genggam tangan yang tampak pucat itu, menatap miris pemuda yang ku cintai pucat pasi dengan berbagai alat medis yang menunjang hidupnya.

"Sasuke ." Sebuah panggilan familiar membuatku menolehkan wajahku pada sosok Kiba yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada ." Ku tatap sejenak wajah Naruto sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti Kiba yang lebih dulu keluar dari tempat rawat Naruto.

/.

/.

Aku hanya meratapi setiap kisah yang diceritakan Kiba padaku, mendengarkan setiap perjuangan Naruto untuk bertahan hidup. Bagaimana Naruto setiap hari menjalani pengobatan setiap aku berangkat kerja dan menyelesaikannya sebelum aku pulang, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia tak terlihat sakit dihadapanku. Naruto tak ingin aku tahu tentang penyakitnya, aku bisa mengerti itu karena jika aku menjadi Naruto akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto." Ucapan Kiba barusan membuatku mau tak mau menumbuhkan harapan besar dalam benakku.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanyaku cepat.

"Donor sumsum tulang belakang, tapi sumsumku tidak cocok dengan Naruto. Aku sudah memeriksakannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalau begitu kita temui dokter, ia belum memeriksa sumsum tulang belakangku." Ucapku cepat, aku bisa merasakan harapan besar dalam dadaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu ."

/.

/.

/.

/.

 _9 Oktober 2015_

Sampai detik ini Naruto belum juga sadar dari tidurnya, dan aku masih disini menungguinya dengan setia. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan padanya dalam tautan jari kami, aku tahu Naruto pasti bisa merasakannya. Cinta kami begitu kuat, bukankah begitu? Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, namun semua hal terburuk telah kami lalui dengan bergenggaman tangan. Caci maki, tentangan keras dari keluargaku, dan tatapan buruk setiap masyarakat pada kami. Kami bisa melewatinya dengan baik dan kali ini kami pasti bisa melewatinya lagi.

"Sasuke sudah waktunya, kau harus bersiap-siap." Ucap Kiba yang telah kembali dari ruangan dokter yang merawat Naruto selama ini.

"Baiklah." Ku cium kening Naruto sekilas sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Aku titip Naruto Kiba." Ku tepuk perlahan sosok sahabat Naruto yang selalu berada disisi kami, seseorang yang mau menerima perbedaan kami dengan layak.

"Ya, serahkan padaku ."

/.

/.

Aku menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring diranjang disamping ranjangku, perlahan ku dekatkan tangan kami menggenggamnya erat mencoba menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan diantara kami. Kami harus berjuang untuk cinta kami dan kali ini aku akan berbagi rasa sakit dengan Naruto.

"Setelah ini kita akan bersama selamanya Naruto, dan aku berjanji saat itu tiba hanya ada kebahagiaan dan cinta kita." Ucapku perlahan, aku bisa merasakan sebuah senyum tercetak diwajahku untuknya, untuk Narutoku.

"Kau siap Sasuke-san?" tanya dokter ysng kini telah berada di ruang operasi kami.

"Ya, dokter." Ucapku yang disambut anggukkan dari dokter. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kesadaranku terenggut ketika cairan bius masuk kedalam tubuhku.

'Tuhan untuk kali ini izinkan aku bersama Naruto.'

 **Sasuke Pov End**

Kiba hanya bisa berdo'a kali ini, mengharapkan kesembuhan dan kebahagiaan bagi sahabat dan seseorang yang diam-diam menjadi panutannya. Meminta pada Tuhan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya yang saat ini tengah berjuang diantara hidup dan mati.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

 _3 Februari 2013_

Harusnya pada saat ini Kiba telah merasakan kebahagiaan bersama sahabatnya, menghabiskan waktu merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto dengan berpesta di restaurant atau bermain game gila-gilaan. Tentu juga ada Sasuke yang selalu bersabar dengan tingkah berisik mereka, kadang Kiba merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena terlalu sering mengganggu saat yang seharusnya Sasuke habiskan berdua dengan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke yang satu tak pernah mengeluh bahkan pada Naruto sekalipun karena keberadaannya, membuatnya merasakan memiliki saudara yang sesungguhnya ketika berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Angin musim dingin berhembus sedang menemani jatuhnya bulir-bulir airmatanya yang jatuh membasahi tanah tempatnya berpijak, Kiba hanya bisa menunduk diam membiarkan para petugas memasukkan kedua orang yang ia cintai ketempat peristirahatan terakhir. Kiba sungguh tak mengerti ketika kemarin tiba-tiba operasi menjadi sangat panik, keadaan Sasuke semula baik-baik saja berubah menjadi drop dalam sekejap ketika pengambilan sel sumsum tengah berlangsung membuat para dokter kalang kabut. Belum lagi keadaan Naruto yang semakin parah yang akhirnya membuat para dokter menyerah, hingga akhirnya tepat disaat waktu berganti ia kehilangan kedua orang yang ia cintai.

Kiba melihat sekitarnya tak banyak orang yang hadir dipemakaman ini, hanya beberapa rekan kerja Sasuke dan orang-orang yang mau menerima keadaan mereka apa adanya. Kiba tak pernah meragukan kekuatan cinta antara Naruto dan Sasuke, karena ia adalah saksi hidup disepanjang perjuangan mereka untuk mempertahankan ikatan bernama cinta.

Bagaimana Sasuke yang pada akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, bagaimana mereka menghadapi setiap hinaan dan cacian yang selalu orang tunjukkan pada mereka. Dan disaat terakhir mereka Kiba bisa melihat tautan tangan mereka yang tak terpisahkan.

Kiba berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada nisan kedua orang terdekatnya yang meninggal dalam cinta, Kiba yakin dimanapun mereka berada setidaknya mereka akan bahagia bersama terbebas dari semua derita dunia mereka. Bersatu bersama dengan cinta abadi mereka yang sesungguhnya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

 _Ketika aku kehilangan lenteraku, Tuhan mengulurkan tangannya memberikanku kesempatan kedua. Memberiku kesempatan menghapus semua lembaran luka yang telah ku torehkan dan menggantinya dengan kisah penuh cinta. – Sasuke_

 _Aku sudah mengatakan akan kembali, dan aku menepatinya. Setiap kebahagiaan bersamamu terasa begitu menyenangkan untukku, membuatku percaya bahwa cintamu padaku tak pernah berubah. – Naruto_

"Saatnya pergi Dobe."

"Ya, Teme"

Dan untuk kali ini biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan, saling memiliki dalam cinta tulus mereka. Biarkan mereka saling mendekap dengan kasih, tanpa harus merasakan semua perlakuan buruk. Mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka dengan segala kebersamaan mereka tanpa mendengar semua celaan dan caci maki. Biarkan cinta tulus mereka terjaga selamanya dalam keabadian.

 **-_THE END_-**

Fanfic ini adalah rombakan dengan pairing berbeda dan fandom yang berbeda.

Ide ini terinspirasi dari MV JYJ "In Heaven", jadi harap maklum jika ada kesamaan.


End file.
